Ameagari no UFO
Ameagari no UFO (雨上がりのUFO lit. The UFO After the Rain) is a 2015 song by SOARA. Overview The lead song from SOARA's second album, ALIVE Side:S Vol.2. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * |-|Kanji= 鳥に降り注いだ 夏の気配感じ取って 坂を登るスピードを上げた 想像出来なかった未来がもうここにあって 海のように広がっている これは僕らが描いてた 世界に似てるけど違うから 雨上がりのUFOを自転車で追いかけてった 手が届きそうだなんてときめいてた 頭デカっちになって色褪せた憧れを またいつか君と裸足で探せるかな Remember ３つ数えて待って まぶた開いて飛び込んだ まっさらのタイヤ転がして いつものグランドに集まっては風を切った 誰かのお腹鳴り出すまで いつしか僕ら忘れてた そこに眠ってるガラクタを 飽きるほど何回も同じやり取りばかり でも涙が出るくらい笑ってた まともな大人になってやり過ごす毎日を もう一度 君とキラキラにできるかな Remember 大きな雲になって あの空を漂う夢を思い出して 広げよう未来へ 雨上がりのUFO 自転車で追いかけようか いまなら手も届くはずだから 頭デカっちになって色褪せた憧れを まだいつか君と裸足で探せるかな Remember きっと… Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|Romaji= Tori ni furisosoi da natsu no kehai kanjitotte Saka wo noboru supiido wo ageta Souzou deki nakatta mirai ga mou koko ni atte Umi no you ni hirogatte iru Kore wa bokura ga egaiteta Sekai ni niteru kedo chigau kara Ameagari no UFO wo jitensha de oikaketetta Te ga todoki sou da nante tokimeiteta Atama dekacchi ni natte iroaseta akogare wo Mata itsuka kimi to hadashi de sagaseru ka na Remember Mittsu kazoete matte mabuta hiraite tobikonda Massara no taiya korogashite Itsumo no gurando ni atsumatte wa kaze wo kitta Dareka no onaka naridasu made Itsushika bokura wasureteta Soko ni nemutteru garakuta wo Akiru hodo nankaimo onaji yaritori bakari Demo namida ga deru kurai waratteta Matomo na otona ni natte yarisugosu mainichi wo Mouichido kimi to kirakira ni dekiru ka na Remember Ookina kumo ni natte Ano sora wo tadayou yume wo omoidashite Hirogeyou mirai he Ameagari no UFO jitensha de oikakeyou ka Ima nara te mo todoku hazuda kara Atama dekacchi ni natte iroaseta akogare wo Mada itsuka kimi to hadashi de sagaseru ka na Remember Kitto… Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|English= A downpour of birds gives that summer feeling Increasing the speed as we go uphill I can’t imagine a future without this place It spreads out like the sea This is our creation It’s similar to the world but still different When the rain stops we’ll chase after that UFO on our bikes My heart beats like crazy when it is within reach The yearning faded after it flew over our heads I wonder when we’ll next search for it barefoot Remember Wait until the count of 3 before opening your eyes Rolling out on brand new tires The wind blows as we gather on the usual ground Whose stomach is still rumbling Before you know it, we forgot That’s where our trash sleeps We’ll do it over and over again until we’re bored of it But we will laugh until we cry As the normal adult world goes past every day I wonder if you will still able to shine again Remember A big cloud has formed As it floats by in the sky I remember our dream Extends to the future When the rain stops we’ll track down that UFO on our bikes Now my hand should be able to reach so The yearning faded after it flew over our heads I wonder when we’ll next search for it barefoot Remember I’m sure… English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Category:Songs Category:SOARA songs